The black blade
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: "Who are you? And why'd you need a sword?" Sadie asked, drawing her staff. He looked into her eyes, and seemed to see her soul, rather than her sapphire blue eyes, "I could ask the same to you," He scowled darkly, Then cocked his head "But why'd YOU need a stick?" When the two worlds of gods, clash, Sadie Kane and her brother Carter, meet the boy with the black blade.
1. Sadie gets snoozy- I mean sleepy

**Blurb: "Who are you? And why'd you need a sword?" Sadie asked, drawing her staff.**  
**He looked into her eyes, and seemed to see her soul, rather than her sapphire blue eyes, "I could ask the same to you," He scowled darkly, Then cocked his head "But why'd YOU need a stick?"**  
**When the two worlds of gods, clash, Sadie Kane and her brother Carter, meet the boy with the black blade.**

_"-The dead were buried west of the river. It was considered bad luck, even dangerous to live there. The tradition is still among...our people."_

_"Our people?" I asked, but Sadie muscled in with another quistion._

_"So you can't live in Manhattan?" She asked._

_Amos's brow furrowed as he looked across at the empire state building. "Manhatten has other problems. Other gods. It's best we stay separate."_

_"Other WHAT?" Sadie demanded._

_"Nothing."_

Sadie awoke, to find her ivory head-rest had toppled down. She was half in her bed, and half out.

"Uuh!" She groaned, a wandering Ba was one problem, one that wanders to the past is another.

Sadie moaned as she dragged herself down to the breakfast table, Sadie moaned as she slouched into her chair at the head part of the table. With her luck, she probably looked like a lazy king Arthur with her magical knights of the rectangular table, or worse, she looked like Merlin!

"I don't have a beard." She muttered tiredly.

"What?" Asked Cater.

"I'm snoozy."

"You mean sleepy?" Carter corrected.

"Wha' ever." Sadie grumbled, taking a sip of tea, ignoring how cold it was after waiting an extra hour for her to come down.

"Amos, I think you've been hiding something from us?" Sadie said, quite seriously. Carter looked at her in surprise, amazed that she'd been so..._formal._

As soon as Sadie described her far-fetched seeming dream, way-ward glances were thrown at her and Amos.

"I feared this day would come soon." He sighed. "It is the truth." Gasps echoed through the large room, even Philip did a little shake of the head.

"You see," Amos continued, " the Greek gods were the first ever gods, but when a threat disturbed them they moved to Egypt, Athena became Bast, Dionysus became Osiris, Zeus became an aspect of Ra, ect. Each couple of centuries, the gods choose to move, like our gods are between England and America, the greek gods are at Manhattan." He frowned, "The reason I'm telling you all this at once, is because their becoming a raising threat. These gods have had children, called demigods, half mortal, half god. The egyptian gods have always needed powerful hosts -as Bast once explained to you. The demigods are VERY powerful, so powerful, that the amount of power in their bodies when their being hosted, gets corrupted, THEY become corrupted. Say a child of Poseidon, the sea-god, was being hosted, he may become desperate to drown himself, or a child of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, she could find herself believing she is the most smart, that she knows all, and may become possessed to commit suicide, to keep her knowledge to herself." Amos shook his head sadly, lke he knew one of the victims.

Many shuddered at this knowledge, imagining their own powers turned against them. Poor Felix imagined a flock of penguins trying to kill him.

"And so, " Amos continued, "the Greek gods have become vengeful, they are even more powerful than the egyptian gods! Sadly this means war could begin, if our gods don't remain with weak hosts."

"Amos, " Sadie began, "They couldn't be more powerful than Aphophis...could they."

Amos looked at her with fearful eyes, and Sadie knew, _yes, they could be._

**_Review for more!_**


	2. Memy-moysneI think

**Carter's POV.**

_-Sadie stifled a laugh "Jahooty?"_

_Thoth looked offended. "In ancient Egyptian, it's a perfectly fine name. The greeks called me Thoth. Then later confused me with their god Hermes. Even had the nerve to rename my sacred city Hermopolis, even though we're nothing alike. Believe me, if you'd met Hermes-"_

"Hey," My chicken headed Ba interrupted.

"I remember this conversation."

"Why, I hope you do!" A woman appeared, she had slightly curled mouse brown hair, and a cream colored Greek robes with a starry belt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the great goddess of memory, Mnemosyne!"

I thought for a moment, "I thought that was Sachet?"

Her form changed a bit, till she had a long leopard skin robe, and a star spangled see-through veil.

"Urrgh, you know how annoying this is? Headaches all day long!" She grumbled, "Besides, I prefer Mnemosyne, she's more important of a goddess, all you Egyptians made me was a goddess of wisdom, a mere wise woman, forced to make accounts of everything that ever lived! Do you know how stressful that is?"

"Er~ No." I said quickly, hoping to prevent the goddess's anger.

"Lucky for you." But her fists unclenched, and she relaxed a little.

"What was so important about – Wait, Hermes is a Greek god!"

She smiled, "Exactly, and a right good one too." She blushed a cherry red.

"Is Mene moysme a Greek goddess?"

"Mneymosyne! How can you not pronounce such a simple thing mortal! Say it with me, Mn-ey-moysne!"

"Em okay, Memmy-moyneson-" She grunted, frustratedly. "what did you want to tell me?"

"You have a quest!"

"A whatsit?" I frowned.

"Oh~ What do you Egyptians call it- A mission!"

I scowled, "We only just defeated Aphophis!"

She scolded, "You can pronounce Aphophis-"

"What mission?" I piped up.

She brightened, like danger for us weeny humans was so~ funny and entertaining.

"You'll find out soon enough!"

"What! You come all this way, " I gestured around the air around me, "To tell me I have an unknown quest?"

Mneymosyne beamed, "Exactly!"

"But-" I began.

She started to fade, and as she did so, sighed.

"I'll be back, with more news soon Carter!"

**Sadie's POV.**

After Carter told me his encounter with a Greek/Egyptian, I knew something was wrong. I mean seriously, as soon as he finished I heard a roaring shrieks of a monsters!

We all ran to the nearest window. There was a boy outside, he was wearing gothic cloths; a black skull t-shirt, grey jeans, spiky bracelets, (_man_ bracelets...I think!) and a black dagger was clutched tightly in his hands.

Yeah, he was _the boy with the black blade.  
_

**_Review...Please~!_**


	3. Anubis?

**Nico's POV.**

**I was having a bad day before I was kidnapped...**

It was a typical day, you know, fighting monsters, complaining about monsters, pretty much everything was monster based.

A herd of hell-hounds was on my tail, Gaia had convinced them my dad wouldn't mind.

I know Percy can talk to horses, but _I _can talk to Hell-hounds, the conversation pretty much went like this:

_"Hey, my dad will kill you if you kill me." I told them._

_"Earth lady said he wouldn't!"_

_"Yeah, we trust flower-head!"_

_"Flower head?" I asked, snorting as I said, "Flower head doesn't need you! She's using you!"_

_"She promised eternal life!" _

_"Don't you already have that?" I frowned._

_"WITHOUT Tatarus!"_

_"You know what, godling?"_

_I took my chances, "what?"_

_"We're go'nna eat you now!"_

I started running then.

I must have run for hours, 'cause as far as I know, Brooklyn's not that close to Manhattan.

I stopped to catch my breath, and looked up. I saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at me, she began waving her hand frantically to behind me. The hell-hounds had caught up with me.

I looked up again, either the girl was a clear-sighted mortal or a demigod, but she was gone.

Suddenly, I felt a ripping feeling and yelped, the hell-hound who called Gaia "Flower lady" was slicing and dicing at my leg.

The pain was too much, and I began to slip into the unconscious, the last thing I heard was,  
"N-Dah!" And a feeling of safety came over me.

"Ha-wi!" And the hell-hounds were striked back.

When the mist cleared, before I completely fainted, the girl from the window said,

"I've never seen such a powerful one, Carter, see the darkness he gives off." She paused, and whispered, "He looks like Anubis."


End file.
